


Sacrifice

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Youtuber Egos - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, I’m tired, NONE OF THE EGOS, Short, This Is STUPID, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Magic comes with a price. Martin’s all yo aware of these.Or, a request from Tumblr
Series: Ash’s Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274411
Kudos: 9





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the lateness for this and the relative shortness of this. It wasn’t worth the long wait you had but I wanted to share something with you 
> 
> First time writing the egos. So, it’s probably crap (well more crappy than usual) 
> 
> I own nothing per usual.

People tend to forget, magic comes with a price. The media only shows the fascinating aspect of magic. It doesn’t show the truth.

Now that Marvin was older he realized it.

Every spell comes with a price. Not necessarily half of your life being shaved off (not to say that wasn’t possible because it was). Simply put, the larger the feat the more upscale it becomes.

Marvin could still remember when he was younger. When he first discovered magic. When he realized everything comes with a price doubly so when it came from magic. 

It had been winter and his sister had been sad. He couldn’t quite remember exactly why (then again he barely remembered his past). Though he does remember that he had brought back a single white rose. His sister's favorite. His parents had been wary of course but his sister loved it.

The next day his father ended up dead. The called it a freak accident. A terrible miscalculation that had left his dad crushed under an old oak. Though Marvin, his mother, and his sister knew the truth.

It was all Marvin’s fault his father was dead.

You see, it's the basic Law of Conservation of Energy. Energy can neither be created or destroyed it can only change forms. 

Martin had brought a flower back to life. His father lost his. Equilibrium had been reached. A horrid lesson but an important one nonetheless. 

Even now as he sits her next to Henrik who’s lecturing Jackieboyman for sniffing out danger like a suicidal bloodhound*. He feels the magic shifting. He carefully coaxes the wound healed and the good doctor gaps at it.

“Zats impossible!” Though he can’t deny the fact that Jackie’s wound had stitched itself up. Seemingly on its own accord. Jackie gives a whoop and campers off. With Henrik standing dumbfounded and Martin grins (Chase isn’t the only one with a mask).

“Well, Henrik. Believe in the impossible yet.” Henrik snaps out of his stupid and scoffs shaking his head. Telling Martin that absolutely not. Martin laughs and leaves.

His ribs crack and a gunshot wound blossoms on his shoulder.

After all

Magic comes with a price. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr!   
> Asheryapal


End file.
